Hold
by SacredNagChampa
Summary: I'm running away." DG wants something more. Cain/DG.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Because I couldn't write Safe, Sound, until this little thing was out of my head. Some lines are from the Damien Rice song, Volcano, which gave me the idea for this story. I'd say this is about a year after the eclipse. I'm not sure if I like this. I've never really written anything like this. Sorry if it doesn't make sense, it was fine in my head, but… So, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable about it. Safe, Sound is still being written, slowly, but surely and hopefully I'll have a decent chapter posted soon.

**Night After/Present**

"I'm running away." She whispered, hot breath in his ear; her heat radiating from her body; too close as usual. He sighed heavily, tiredly rubbing his hand over his face. "You can't."

She frowned and moved away. "I can. I will." Her voice shook, the 'please, stop me, Wyatt' never leaving her lips.

His grip tightened on the chair and he frowned. "Don't, DG."

"You don't need me, you don't want me. Why stay?"

He sighed again, a new habit since encountering the young princess. "DG, we've been over this."

She nodded, resting against the wall to the left of him, crossing her arms, she sighed and stared at her stationary feet, "I'm too young."

"Yes."

"I'm a princess."

"Yes."

"You're a Tin Man."

"A commoner; in the eyes of your parents and laws of the O.Z."

"Nevermind that my father is a slipper," she muttered sardonically.

"Right." He inhaled deeply and glanced at her, "What I am to you…you don't need."

"What?"

He locked eyes with her, blue meeting blue. "Go."

"You just told me I can't."

"Go, please."

She was at his side again, whispering, lips brushing his cheek, "I kissed your mouth."

"I know," he whispered back.

"Is that all you need? Are you going to drag my love around? Please don't, Wyatt. Let me be real to you."

"Don't."

"What?"

He turned to her, faces centimeters apart, he raised his calloused hand and gently caressed her face, groaning inwardly as she leaned into the warmth, "Throw yourself like that."

"I'm still too young."

"Yes."

"Goodbye, Wyatt." She kissed his cheek, lingering a second too long, picked up her packed bag, and left the palace.

**Night Before**

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Please." He opened his eyes and peered down at the young woman, resting on her knees between his feet. Her hands were resting on his thighs, rubbing his clothed legs slowly, trying to persuade him. He bit back a groan.

"Don't sit like that."

"Why?"

He cleared his throat and looked away, "You'll hurt your knees."

**Morning After**

DG linked her arm through his, clearly happy this morning. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling brightly and an extra bounce in her step. "Where are we going today?"

He grunted something unintelligible, glancing down at her fragile, small, hand gripping his elbow.

"What was that?"

"The usual. Meals with your parents, lessons with Tutor, tea with your sister."

She frowned for a moment before perking up again. "Any chance you can sneak me down to lake?"

"No." He grumbled.

She looked offended for a moment before quickly masking it with another grin. "Right."

He closed his eyes for a moment at the hurt clearly displayed in her voice. He almost sighed and gave in when she removed her hand from his arm. Almost.

**Night Before**

"Please." She cried, laying her head on his leg. "Please, Wyatt." She turned, burrowing her face into the side of his thigh.

He sat, silently as he always did. His gaze was elsewhere, fleeting from one item to the next.

She was crying silently. Shoulders shaking as the sobs wracked her small frame. He waited a moment before moving his hands to her hair, losing himself in her loose curls.

**Afternoon After**

"Mr. Cain seemed to be in a mood this morning." Az stated as she poured tea into her sister's cup.

DG made no reply and watched as the brown liquid cascaded into the cup.

"DG? DG?! What are you doing?" Her sister exclaimed in that now familiar exasperated tone.

DG looked up bewilderedly and watched with disinterest as various items began to float around the room. She sighed, shaking her head, "I don't know."

**Night Before**

"It's all I need."

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because you'll want something more."

Tears welled in her eyes and she pushed herself away from her seat at his feet. "I won't. Just once, please. That's all I want. _Wyatt._"

He groaned and lowered himself to the floor, carefully positioning his body around hers. He placed his hand gently at the base of her head, taking a deep breath, he replied, "Once."

She nodded before he pressed his lips against hers.

**Afternoon After**

"My angel? Is something wrong?"

DG looked up from her meal and smiled warmly at her mother, "Why would something be wrong, mother?"

The queen smiled uneasily at the tone of her daughter's voice. "I don't know, dear."

Ahamo watched the exchange with interest, glancing at his wife before asking, "Are you sure, DG?"

"I'm just peachy."

**Night After**

"No. I told you. Once."

"It's not enough! I know you want more! I've seen the way you look at me! You've wanted me for ages!" she exclaimed, pacing around the small room, hands pulling at her hair.

He shook his head, "No. No, I haven't," he all but growled.

"Before I went to the tower. We were pulling away from each other; do you remember when you hugged me? There was a moment."

"There wasn't."

"You glanced down at me with the most intense eyes. You wanted me then, like you want me now."

"No."

She was quite for a long moment before leaning down, and whispering in his ear, "I'm running away."


End file.
